metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkraiShadowXZ
Welcome! DarkraiShadowXZ, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Bearborg (talk) 21:13, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ''Prime Information Greetings, Galactic Fedaration Readers! I have some information concering the ''Prime series, though I am not quite sure where to store this data or where it should belong. *Prime 1: On Hard Difficulty: Takes 8 fully Charged Wave Beam shots to destroy a Hunter Metroid. *Prime 1: On Hard Difficulty: Takes 6 Morph Ball Bomb to defeat a standard Space Pirate (on Tallon IV). *Prime 3: When Dark Samus combines with her Dark Echoes, its function is very similar to Xyz monsters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. *Prime 3: The Dioramas depict Samus's adventures with the Varia Suit. Perhaps a possible reference to the Reverse Corruption Glitch??? I leave this info up to my associates in charge. Will bring more information once Science Team has reached a secure location...Happy Logging! re: About the Crocomire .gif... doesn't show as much of the changelog as , which shows the full list of changes to the wiki. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:57, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Gamecube When you're writing that in sections, you should do it like this: GameCube. And say GameCube version. Otherwise it sounds like you're doing whatever glitch *in* the console. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:33, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I think I understand what you mean. Thank you for the info. Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:38, May 22, 2019 (UTC) A new Mecha Ridley's animation ! I made a long version of Mecha Ridley's animation.This one(File:Mecha_Ridley_Animation.gif). Yu00254 (talk) 10:58, May 23, 2019 (UTC) This is amazing! The Galactic Federation is proud of your service. It will definitely strike terror into the hearts of our enemies! Well done! Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 18:53, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Disambiguation It is not necessarily a number, it is more of a situation. Look into Wikipedia:Disambiguation for more information regarding disambigs. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:21, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Doing well Thanks for asking! I've just been a bit busy so I haven't been able to get on as much. Hope you're doing well, too. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:17, August 9, 2019 (UTC) mph multiplayer sorta, I love mph but I don't usually got people to play with, I just fight the AI players. If we do, Bring it on! re:Cursor change It's an interesting proposition. I personally prefer the default cursor, but you're welcome to open a forum or RFC if you want to gather community input. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:46, January 18, 2020 (UTC)